Toadette
Toadette is a lightweight character and is best used with the Magikruiser. She can easily be push around and pushed off courses like Wario's Gold Mine and Rainbow Road She is said to be Toad's twin sister. She gets boosts for speed and off-road. Stat Bonuses Toadette has an off-road bonus of +6 and a speed bonus of +3. See Also * Toad * Mega Mushroom * Baby Peach Trivia * There are 2 ways to unlock her. * She is said to be Toad's twin sister. * She is easily pushed off the courses Wario's Gold Mine and Rainbow Road. * She is the best used with the Magikruiser. Mario Kart series The first Mario Kart game that Toadette appears in was Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Her partner is Toad, and their special item is the Golden Mushroom. They can be unlocked by completing the 100cc Special Cup. Her personal kart is the Toadette Kart. They are both light-weights. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, she has a cameo in Yoshi Park 2. In Mario Kart Wii, she is a playable light-weight character. Once players have played all 32 courses in Time Trials, or wins 100 WFC races, they can unlock her. She has off-road and speed bonuses. In Mario Kart 8, she is a playable light-weight character. Paper Mario series The only Paper Mario game that Toadette appears in is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In it, whenever Mario finds new Hammers or Boots, she explains how they work to him. She also leaves a message for Punio on the Message Board. Mario Party series In Mario Party 6, she can be unlocked by paying the Star Bank 30 Power Stars. In Mario Party Advance, she is a co-host of Party Land, Challenge Land, and Duel Dash. In Mario Party 7, she is a default character, and her partner is Toad. Their Orb is the Triple 'Shroom Orb. In Mario Party 8, she is a default playable character, and her partner is Toad. In Mario Party DS, she is a Board Host, and her board is Toadette's Music Room. She is also a target in the minigame Hot Shots. In Mario Party 10, Toadette is an unlockable playable character. She can be unlocked by buying her for 600 Party Points. She is playable in any mode except amiibo party. Mario Baseball series In Mario Superstar Baseball, she is a speed character on Peach's team in Challenge Mode. She and Yoshi are the fastest characters in the game. Her special abilities are Sliding Catch and Wall Jump. She has good chemistry with Peach, the Toads, and Toadsworth. In Mario Super Sluggers, she is a default character. She is on Peach's team, the Peach Monarchs. She is a Speed character, and her ability is Enlarge. She has good chemistry with Peach, the Toads, Toadsworth, the Nokis, and Birdo. She has bad chemistry with Paragoomba. Her abilities are very similar to Baby Mario's. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker In Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Toadette and Captain Toad are the main characters. She wears similar clothes to Captain Toad. She and him are the two playable characters. Captain Toad has to save her from Wingo in the first episode, and in the second episode, she saves Captain Toad from Wingo. Category:Unlockables Category:Unlocking Bikes and Characters Via Time Trials Or Online Races